Kiss Me Again
by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade
Summary: Taylor and Jack are best friends. And both of them want to express their feelings. Taylor Jardine We Are The In Crowd and Jack Barakat All Time Low . Jacklor. Fluff.


_SUM: Taylor and Jack are best friends. And both of them want to express their feelings. Especially after that kiss. Taylor Jardine (We Are The In Crowd) and Jack Barakat (All Time Low). Jacklor. Fluff._

Taylor glanced at the clock and sighed. There was still 30 minutes left of this God-forsaken math class. She glared unfairly up at her teacher and willed her to just let them out earlier. She snorted to her self, who was she kidding? 30 minutes early?

A girl could dream.

Frustrated, she ran a hand through her layered, brown locks and yanked on her bangs. She chewed her lip and began tapping her foot against the floor.

"Miss Jardine, if my lesson bores you then you can be excused." Her teacher snapped, popping her thoughts that all circled around one single boy... She looked up innocently. She'd love to leave, but her parents would have a field day if she got detention. And if she got detention she wouldn't be able to talk to Jack...

"No, of course not ma'am. Please continue." She gave the teacher her best sugary smile. The woman narrowed her eyes but further more started her lesson again.

Taylor took the chance to seek a look around the room. No one was paying attention. Almost half the class was asleep and the other half was smiling into their laps. The soft clicks of keyboards were audible if Taylor listened carefully. She smirked victoriously and turned back to the front. Where the one percent of kids were listening.

Her own phone buzzed in her pocket and she took a look.

**From Hayley:**

**Daydreaming abt Jack?**

Taylor blushed and snuck a look over her shoulder to her best female friend. She flipped her the bird and Hayley snickered.

**To Hayley:**

**Shut up.**

Taylor slipped her phone and the offending texts back into the pocket of her My Chemical Romance hoodie, trading it for a stick of gum. A minute later her phone went off again. And then again.

She sighed and pulled it out again,

**2 Text Messages From:**

**Hayley and Jack. **

Taylor clicked on Hayley's first.

**From Hayley:**

**You talked to him yet?**

**From Jack:**

**I'm so fucking bored. Save me, History is such a bore.**

Taylor smirked and laughed silently. She glanced up to see the teacher, whatever her name was, it was almost summer vacation, for God's sake! Why should she even bother trying to remember it? She was still talking away and writing on the whiteboard.

**To Hayley:**

**No.**

**To Jack:**

**I love History! I'm in math: I win.**

"Miss Jardine, are you texting in my class?" Her head snapped up to see her teacher glaring at her. "And chewing gum?" Taylor stared at her bug-eyed and quickly slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Um, no-" The bell went off and the brunette wasted not time in grabbing her things and hightailing it out of there.

She reached her locker in record time and thanked her lucky stars that the bell went off when it had. Hayley joined her, her fiery red hair bobbing at her shoulders.

"That was a close one, huh?" She joked. Taylor groaned.

"Shut up."

Hayley giggled. "So you've told me." She smiled, "But when are you going to talk to him?" Taylor looked at her bubbly friend and opened her mouth to respond when someone else walked up.

"Talk to who?" Both girls looked but to see none other than Jack Barakat. Hayley giggled and replied devilishly,

"Her crush." And then she flounced off, giggling to herself. Taylor shook her head at her friend but didn't miss the way Jack looked slightly crestfallen. He recovered quickly,

"Crush, huh? How come I didn't know about this crush? Huh, best friend?" He pressed. She rolled her eyes,

"No reason. Hayley's just being Hayley." She smiled at him and shouldered her backpack. "You ready to go? I really need a coffee after that head-ache inducing math class." Jack laughed but followed her anyways, falling easily into step with her and her Converse.

"History, huh?" Taylor teased, poking his shoulder. Jack moaned and smacked her hand away.

"Go away. I don't know how you like that class."

"History is interesting!" She protested and Jack rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy." The two fell into ease chatter and friendly banter all the way to Starbucks. Their conversation ranging from school to music to the newest Jack and Alex prank on their frienemy, Demi.

Taylor was clutching her sides as they waltzed into Starbucks. "She seriously thought there was a ghost?" She wheezed. Jack laughed, nodding eagerly.

"Yeah, man was she freaked." He chuckled at the memory. "Alex and I had such a hard time not bursting out into laughter straight away." He laughed again and Taylor wiped a small tear from her eye as they sat down.

"That hoodie again, Tay?" He teased and she glared at him, well tried to anyways, but she was still dealing with post-laugh attack giggles.

"Don't knock it. Gerard Way's _hot_." She told him, like she did every time Jack brought up the band. "So is Frank."

"Isn't he like really short?" He scrunched his eyebrows together. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"So? So am I." And Jack had to agree with that one. Taylor had just reached 5'2" and she was a junior in high school.

The waitress took their order and left quickly. The two fell back into ease banter and 10 minutes later they were ready to leave, the coffee cups empty.

Jack pumped his side into her shoulder, "So... You never answered me, who's this crush?" Taylor groaned and her cheeks burned. She had been hoping he had forgotten but in truth it had been nagging in the back of Jack's mind the entire time. He had to know and he secretly hoped it was himself.

"Jack, can we please not talk about it?" She mumbled. And Jack hesitantly dropped it. He watched as the sun danced off of her nose ring and made her dark hair shine. It looked so soft... He watched her chew her lip and he found it hard to look away from her mouth and those full, plush, and undoubtedly soft lips.

Before he could stop himself he lifted her chin up and crashed his lips against hers. Taylor's eyes widened in surprise but she wasted no time in kissing back. Unfortunately Jack was already pulling away, his eyes wide in horror.

"Oh my God.. Fuck, I'm so sorry Tay... You have that crush... and I just totally... Oh fuck..." He stuttered but Taylor smiled.

"Jack? Shut up." He snapped his snapped his mouth shut for about a second,

"Tay, I'm so sorry-"

"What did I say? Zip it." He followed her instructions quickly, afraid of chasing her away even more. She stepped closer and grinned at him,

"Why did you stop?" She asked innocently. He just gapped at her,

"Wh-what do you mean-?"

She leaned up on her tippy-toes so that her lips almost brushed his, her coffee breath fanned his face making his cheeks heat up. "Kiss me again." She breathed and after the shock wore off a second later, Jack was more than happy to comply.

**Listening to Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd with special guest Jack Barakat from All Time Low and thus this was born. Plus I think they'd look incredibly cute together :3**

**Hayley Williams, anyone? :D**

**TBATDP**


End file.
